Forever in a Dream
by Lex Noctis
Summary: Stepping through the Portal meant the start of a new life, a new book. The book where the chapters will be written by Asami and Korra, together. A long life that will have its ups and downs, but one they started with open hearts. (Korrasami, post-Book 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forever in a Dream.

**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra.

**Spoilers: **The whole series, ending of Book 4 especially. (Duh)

**Pairing: **Korra / Asami Sato.

**Warnings: **This story will contain explicit sex scenes between women. Strictly vanilla, nothing eccentric, but still beware the smut monster! Fair warning. Lots of fluff, sweeping confessions and confiding in each other. Good stuff.

**AN: ** Hey, so this is my first time venturing into AtLA / LoK fandom! I absolutely could not hold back and not write something after the greatness that was the finale and the last two seasons as a whole. It is both incredible and just a bit sad that we got this sort of ending. Don't get be wrong, I'm loving the subtle, more based on subtext and the attention of the viewers execution! Still, it could have been just a tad better. Well, what the original material could not quite bring home, even though it was still amazing, fanfiction is surely capable of adding. The explosion of some great fanfiction was something amazing to behold, so in that respect I am putting out just one of many, many more fills in that department.

Anyway, this story is preplanned to have five or six chapters. I have decided to separate this story into chapters seeing how I have a problem with writing shorter stories. It will feature several time skips of varied lengths of time. Somehow I have the urge to cover some of the most significant moments in Korra and Asami's lives past the finale. I will be if not great, at the very least interesting. Enjoy and leave me a review, love to read what you thought of it! Especially since it's a very different world for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever in a Dream<strong>

Chapter One

The Spirit Portal was warm and the tingling wisps of light gently brushed over her face. Asami was not sure if this was supposed to be like that, if this Portal was special in some way because Korra was the one who created it. The light, warm and gentle at first, grew brighter as they walked through the column hand in hand. Its intensity grew, grew to the point that it had made her shut her eyes. The only grinding force pulling her forward was the firm hand in her palm. The skin of Korra's fingers and palms was tough, hardened by the years of training and fighting, and yet her hold felt tender, perfectly aligned with her own, but strong and reassuring, too. The industrialist cloud let that hand guide her wherever it would like.

A light breeze touched her skin and the lighting changed. There was a sweet smell in the air. Like the fields of honey flowers she saw when she was very little and her father took Asami to the high valleys outside the city. The faint sounds of buzzing and singing reached her ears.

"Come on, open your yes!" the voice was followed by firm squeeze of her hand.

Asami did what that familiar voice told her. Slowly opening her eyes she was forced to blink rapidly, her eyes were adjusting to the change in lighting, but once the landscape focused into view she let out a gasp.

They stood in a big clearing. It was boxed up with the high, icy mountains in the north, behind the Portal. The peaks and edges of the frozen rock formations were odd, gleaming and reflecting the light from the Spirit Portal. They looked almost made out of glass, or clear crystals. The clearing in front of them was covered with pink and purple flowers. Or rather what seemed like flowers. Short stems and wide plate-like buds were all of that odd unnatural purplish pink color, there were bright green petals protruding from the edges of the plates. Scattered around were leafless trees. Thick, screwed up trunks stood bend down, they spread their leafless branches and did not move. The bark on those trees reminded of honey or maybe melted amber. Somehow, they too reflected the light of the Spirit Portal, drew it deep within their trunks witch shone gently from the inside.

Further out in the distance, beyond the purple meadow began a forest. Forest like no other. High and low trees were like enlarged grass, giant mushrooms with green dragonfly wings as tops, enormous caramel flowers blooming over the green vastness of the forest. And the high brown mountains far on the horizon covered with puffy snow toppings.

"So, how'd you like the Spirit World?" Korra's cheerful voice pulled the black haired woman out of her trace and she threw her an astonished look.

"It is amazing, Korra! What are those... Oh, my..." her question was cut short by the dramatic change that happened to the Avatar. Korra was shining with blue light, her eyes were filled with the whiteness of the Avatar State and there was an intricate pattern glowing over her chest. Asami saw it once long ago. Even being like this Korra smiled to her and the glow vanished. The water tribe woman standing before her was the same as always.

"That was Raava. I'm sorry, did it scare you?" there was a slight blush on those tanned cheeks.

"No. I was more surprised than scared. Does it happen every time you travel to the Spirit World?"

"Not every time, but sometimes. Raava is always with me, it's just most of the time she is, well, dormant." Korra grinned mischievously. "She told me she likes you."

Asami could not help but to laugh at the comment as they walked through the meadow. The small spirits were floating, hiding in the flowerbed. A bigger spirit, mixture of a dragon and a bird floated by high over the forest. It was incredible to see all those wonders the Spirit World had to show them!

"Alright, I'm glad the Avatar Spirit approves of me. I would not want her to be like a disapproving parent, you know, the ones who try to chase away any potential suitors... and... um..."

Her voice trailed away. Even though things were going so well between them, so natural and great, they still have not talked about what was going to happen next. It was sort of implied, the vacation and the closeness they have shared, the unspoken truth gleamed through each others eyes, but neither had put in into worlds yet. They both knew it was there, the connection was undeniable and it could not have felt any more right and perfect. Reading between the lines of those long letters, interpreting the glances and the closeness they had shared was one thing, putting the feeling out there, saying the words out loud... That was something very, very different. Still, taking the next step was exiting and frightening and something she wanted, really, really wanted to work out.

Asami stopped in the middle of the meadow, the rush to say out loud what she wanted overwhelmed the surge of fear and... The uncertainty she used to feel some time ago, while sparring with her in Ba Sing Se, watching over her as Korra went to the Spirit World not being able to help any other way; being worried, terrified letting her go to face Zaheer. After the fight helping Korra get dressed when she was starting to recover, the sight of Korra defeated, injured was breaking her heart, but even then the tiny uncertain part of her mind was holding her back. It was still there while reading the letters, when meeting her again. But every time it dwindled, gave ground until one day it was gone. Now, only the embarrassment was left, but Asami believed that this was the right step, the one thing she would never regret. It was time, time to say it out loud, time to put her faith in what they had, what they grew into.

"Korra, you... You mean so much to me. I wanted to say..."

But Korra was already near clasping her hands and drawing her face closer. The emerald and opal eyes interlocked. All that was not yet said, all that undeniably was there, all that had bloomed between the two was shining in the bright windows to their hearts. Just like every time time they looked each other in the eyes over the last few weeks. Asami knew exactly what she felt and could see how her feelings were reflected in those clear blue eyes as well. Unable to resist she leaned in, her eyes darted to Korra's lips for a second before snapping back to her eyes. The movement was mirrored. Asami felt her eyelashes flutter and as their lips drew nearer their eyelids closed at the same time.

The kiss was tender, hesitant. It was inquisitive, exploring and just a bit fearful. The lips lingered on each other taking in the softness, melting slowly into a wonderful first kiss.

When they parted Asami took a long breath and looked Korra straight in the face expecting to see her smile. And she was. A small, flustered smile appeared on the Avatar's lips, but there was more to it. Korra's beautiful, shining blue eyes were watery, tears quickly pooled in them escaping to trace long trails down her cheeks.

"I wanted to do this for a long time, but there were always people around and... um..."

Asami reached out with her hand and cupped the side of her face. The gesture happened so naturally as if her arm had moved on its own. In fact, Asami could not remember when it did so. One moment she saw Korra's tearful face and the next her thumb was gently brushing a running tear away from her cheekbone. The Avatar leaned into the caress, putting her own palm over Asami's. Korra glanced up on the black haired woman, her cheeks burning with not so sudden deeper blush. What she saw was the smiling, gentle face filled with that warm glow she saw before. The engineer winked.

"So instead of doing it in front of people you did it in front of spirits?" teased Asami.

"Yeah, I guess I did..." Korra laughed lightly, the tears were running down her cheeks, blurring her vision, but those were tears of happiness. Asami could see right through her. All the stress of holding back, all the hurt and suffering, the heavy weight of responsibility, all of it was tumbling down. The tough and wise Avatar, _her Korra_, was swept away by a kiss! All the worry, all the years apart, the fight and struggle, every bit of it was worth if if it was all leading to here, now. Korra tried to wipe the tears with the back of her hand, but Asami gently brushed her palms away. One look was enough to indicate what she wanted.

They drew into each others arms sliding as close as possible. Their lips met again letting go of all hesitations, embracing what they both wanted. Korra's hands slid around her shoulders pulling her closer, Asami's fingers were burrowing into the short brown hair. Her other hands was still cupping the side of Korra's face, she could feel the tears gliding down to her fingers, even though they both hand shut their eyes tightly giving into the kiss.

It grew steadily, the movement of lips became more demanding until Asami's tongue was the first to gently slid in. She felt the muffled gasp Korra gave her, the strong arms around her back squeezed tighter. The sweetness and longing of the kiss was clouding her head, it was hard to focus from the lack of breath.

Finally they parted gasping and inhaling deeply. They did not separate leaning on each other and putting their foreheads together instead. Two breaths intermingled, lips staying close as if afraid to pull apart too far. Opening her eyes Asami was dipped into the gleaming pools of sapphire. The blue eyed wonder was beaming, that smile had made the raven haired beauty weak at the knees. The only thing left was to say it, to finally say it out loud.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

There was not a second's hesitation in Korra's voice. The smile and that bright shine of her clear eyes gave the industrialist all the confirmation she ever needed. She could not have wished for anything else in that moment. Being in each others arms amidst the blooming purple flowers of the Spirit World, going away together... Korra was right, it did indeed sounded perfect. And it was.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Another important step for our couple. Explicit Monster's first appearance! Beware. This chapter came together very fast, I will have to take some time to attend to my other stories. So, no ETA on the next update. I was going through the possible episodes I'd like for this story to have, and it might go longer than six chapters. We'll see. Happy New Year's! Please, don't forget to leave a review if you liked the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_One week later, Shi'Ohn Grove, The Spirit World. _

"This is a very nice place, a bit gloomy though!"

Two woman were strolling through the spirit grove. Oddly enough there were no Spirits around. The tropical looking trees hanged their long branches covered with plum colored clouds low, almost touching the ground covered with the soft dark violet grass.

They have traveled the Spirit World, gone to see some of Korra's friends. Asami was introduced to Iroh, his odd spirit buddies. The two headed frog who's two heads were married. Little puffy creatures that squeaked and were all around adorable. There was a big golden Dragonbird that Korra saved and who saved her in return. Asami had made new friends with the little and large spirits, the wandering human souls and living mushrooms in the forests. This World was amazing, incredible! She had time to play Pai Sho with Iroh, fly on the golden Dragonhawk, visit the Rainbow Springs and the Jelly Hills. It seemed like anything was possible here, the land of dreams and secret wishes.

They walked as long and as far as they wanted, stayed in one place if it was interesting. Iroh gave them a mountain of spiritcakes for the road, taught them to pick out the fruits they could eat, what water they could use to make tee. When the velvet nights rolled in they lay side by side on the soft grass and looked at the stars and dancing spirits. When they finally wanted to drift off to sleep the land itself answered to the Avatar's wishes. Fern trees grew our of nowhere to intertwine and coalesce into a cozy tent overhead. Asami could fall asleep in Korra's arms every night and wake up holding her girlfriend in hers.

All the worries and the hardships of the real world seemed to fall away. The heavy responsibilities could wait, there was no place for them in this little corner. This trip was only for the two of them, the beginning of something wonderful.

"Asami, look at that!" the cheerful voice had woken her up from the happy recollection of the past week.

Korra was standing up ahead on the trail pulling the curtain of low handing green vines with tiny yellow flowers out of the way. Beyond the natural doorway was a clearing in the teal-lavender jungle. The glade was surrounded by high walls of the forest, but it was so very different from it. Instead of the familiar colors of the Grove it was covered with bright green short grass, little streams of yellow flowers were trailing over it. In the middle was a small lake. It gleamed with crystal clear waters, shone blue with gentle flickers of sunlight on the surface.

They walked onto the clearing looking around in awe. Such a place could exist in the middle of a beautiful, but very twilight Grove? Korra put their bags on the trunk of a fallen tree that had been overgrown with fluffy moss. She grabbed her hand and dragged the industrialist to the water. As they squatted near the edge it became clearer that the pond was following the Spirit World rules rather than what they have been used to. The walls of the lake below the surface were straight, almost as if carved by a bender. The bottom had had a slope. And the water was so clear! Asami could see all the way through to the bottom, could see that it was covered with seaweed in a manner reminding her of an expensive carpet.

Korra put her hands in and splashed the water letting out exited laughter. Asami could not help but to smile at the childish cheerfulness of that woman. Her woman. A slight, barely visible blush formed on the tips of her cheekbones. Korra stopped her antics and looked back at her.

"Hey, what you say we take a dip?"

Asami frowned. "Are you sure it's not dangerous?"

"No! It's Spirit Water. It will not harm us, will only make us stronger. I haven't heard about anyone using Spirit Water for bathing, but, hey, we're in the Spirit World, gotta do it somehow!"

"So, let me get this straight, you want to take a bath in the Spirit Water lake, in the Spirit World?" Asami was still not convinced. "Would that not be... sacrilege or something?"

"Nah." Korra snorted. "It's just water! The only reason we hold it in such high regard is its healing properties. Water charged with spiritual energy is hard to find, but here, in the Spirit World, it's everywhere! C'mon, Asami, we kinda need a bath!"

"I suppose you're right..."

Korra smiled and started to remove her shoes. Asami sighed and unbuttoned her jacket, she carefully folded it and put it on the grass, the boots followed to stand next. She unbuttoned her shirt meaning to fold it as well, but then she threw a glance at Korra and froze. The Avatar had kicked off her shoes, gotten rid of her gloves, untethered her pants and was pulling off her shirt through the head. Having done that she pulled her pants off her hips and stepped out of them. The clothes were unceremoniously piled on top of each other. Korra was standing only in her bindings, but she was preparing to remove those, too!

"Um... Korra?"

"Yeah?" the brunette turned around pulling at the ribbon at her side. The sight of Asami with her shirt unbuttoned and open had made her gulp.

"Were you suggesting we bathe together?"

"Yeah, I kinda left out that part, didn't I?" laughed the bender nervously, scarlet blush was quickly spreading across her cheeks, crawling down her neck. She pulled up a hand massaging on her neck. Apparently she just had realized that she was standing half-naked in Asami's full view.

And that view was indeed to behold. Korra always had her muscular arms on full display, but the rest of her body was hidden beneath the traditional water tribe attire. The engineer's eyes traced the lines of her shapely legs, the visibly toned muscles of her abdomen. Asami had to swallow. There was a tingling shiver running down her spine. She had not imagined that seeing Korra like this would get to her so much and so quickly. Three years ago she had been taking care of Korra, helped her dress and bathe, saw her in her bindings a lot, but this time it was different. Korra was not injured, they have put their feelings in the open, confessed to each other and now... Now she had to admit to herself that all those smiles and kisses, even the slightest touch made her stomach clench, threw her skin on fire. Wanting Korra had become a constant, burning temptation at the back of her head.

Swallowing again to water her suddenly dry mouth the dark haired woman pressed on. Asami was obviously more experienced and yet... It was impossible to play the normal game. Korra was often clueless to flirting. Being raised in seclusion until seventeen with only a polarbeardog as your friend would make one not so receptive to subtle approach. In addition Asami just could not bear to beat around the bush. Not in a situation like that, not with Korra standing there almost naked.

"Was that a come on?" asked Asami with a crooked smile letting her shirt fall on the ground. She could see how Korra's blue eyes darted to her bra and immediately away as if the sight burned her. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

The red, pulsing blush was threatening to cover the whole of her face, Korra's tanned cheeks had already lost their normal color. Suddenly she huffed, balled her fists and straightened up to look at the slowly closing in raven haired beauty. She gulped and gazed Asami in the face. Determined, daring grin on Korra's face was something unexpected.

"I am. I am suggesting exactly what you think I am. I... I want you. Would you... I mean... Can we, you know..." and so the bubble was popped. The blush grew, she averted her eyes and started fiddling with her thumbs. "I have never... Before you, there was no one I had... I hope I can, well, be good, and..."

Asami was already close. She pulled Korra's hands into her own and gently brushed the tanned knuckles with her thumbs. The blue eyed, thoroughly embarrassed wonder raised her head up hesitantly. Asami was giving her a warm, indulgent smile. When she spoke her voice was tender and reassuring.

"Listen, Korra, if it's too soon, I understand. You don't have to put up a face with me. Be honest and tell me what you want. I will always listen to you, no matter the subject. Talk to me, there is no need to hide or try to impress me, just be yourself."

"No! It's not like that! I want to do it! With you, I mean. It's just..." the mighty Avatar pulled her head into her shoulders and mumbled awkwardly. "I have never been with anyone before. What if I'm terrible at it? I don't want to disappoint you..."

Asami laughed softly, her smile widened as she spoke.

"You can never disappoint me, Korra. I don't care if you're inexperienced. I want you and I want to be with you. We will figure the rest out. So, you have never slept with anyone? What about Mako?"

"No, we never... And there was no one before that. No one after. Ever since I started realizing how I felt about you, there was no one else on my mind. W-What about you? Have you...?"

"Yes." Asami sighed. "Not with Mako. I have dated other guys before. I have lost my virginity at sixteen. And that first experience was not all that special. There was a lot of fumbling and awkwardness. Honestly, neither of us knew that much about sex and what we were doing. I do know quite a bit more now, though." she continued with a promising smile. "Korra, are you absolutely sure you want to take that step with me? Here, now?"

"Yeah, I do." This time the water tribe woman smiled openly, without hesitation. Her eyes shone with genuine affection and a measure of something more intense, more urgent.

"Alright. How about we take it slow this time? Try to relax and trust me."

The engineer's masterful fingers pulled on the right ribbon and started unwrapping the bindings. Korra's breathing hitched every time those fingers brushed over her skin. Taking off the top did not take a log time. Asami had to steel herself from touching the firm breasts that were revealed. Instead she took a step back and gave Korra a reassuring nod.

"If we want to have a bath first, we really should get rid of all our clothes. Or do you want to stay dirty?" seeing Korra flinch, she added with a smile. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We have all the time in the world. Now, go dip in!"

Korra sighed heavily letting the air through her lips and causing them to make a rumbling noise. Asami snickered at her.

"I guess, you have picked that up from Naga, huh?"

The Avatar stared wide-eyed at her and then... laughed. The awkwardness in her posture was somewhat broken. Muttering something about how Naga is funny and would have loved a bath Korra had dragged the bindings off her hips and through her legs. Not looking at Asami she started at a run and jumped into the water diving in deep. She popped up splashing everywhere. Emerging near the shore again she pulled her hair off her face and said with a gleeful lopsided grin:

"This is what I have learned from Naga! Ha! The water is warm and feels great! Come on in..." her voice trailed off. The aquamarine eyes were glued to the form on the shore, Korra's mouth fell open, she was completely mesmerized.

While the native waterbender had been playing in the pond, Asami had enough time to pull off her pants and take off her underwear. With Korra watching she took off her bra and put it on top of the neatly folded pile of her own clothes that starkly contrasted with the mess the Avatar had left after herself. Asami turned around and flipped her hair back immensely enjoying the effect she was having on Korra. She slowly strolled to the lake walking into it. The slope of the bottom was surprisingly handy. Near the shore the water reached her hips, further in it came up to her shoulders.

Once Asami was submerged to her shoulders Korra shook her head blushing furiously in the process. The lake was too clear, it could not obscure the lines and curves and the porcelain skin of the raven haired woman. Muttering something about soap in the bags Korra rose from the water and started towards the shore, but she was stopped by a hand clasping at her wrist.

Looking at the tanned, naked figure before her, the muscles perfectly outlined by the streams of water cascading down Korra's back and front, Asami forgot all about 'taking a bath first'. She was irresistible! The desire to touch Korra, to be close to her was to intense to ignore anymore.

"Come here." Asami's lips let out in a low, silky voice.

Korra glanced at her and let herself be pulled into the water. Asami swam closer, slid her hands around the woman, pressed her whole body to her. The way Korra breathed out, ever so slight tremble of her lower lip send a jolt between Asami's legs. Arousal was not sudden, that low humm has been with her for a long time, but the intense, burning way the need rose within her was electrifying. She darted forward claiming Korra's lips, engulfing her mouth in a deep kiss. Their breasts brushed against each other sending shudders through their bodies. The inertia had drifted them to the other side of the lake, the Avatar was pressed with her back to the smooth wall of the pond.

Asami's hands trailed the expanse of those broad shoulders, dived in to trace the muscles of her abdomen and slowly trail lower. Korra broke the kiss and moaned as the long fingers found what they were looking for. The aquamarine eyes locked with emerald ones. Korra's eyes were clouded by desire, but also sudden uncertainty. Asami smiled, her gaze was telling only one thing: trust me. Korra nodded biting at her lower lip. As Asami's fingers caressed the folds spreading and easing them open the water tribe woman gulped and moaned through clenched teeth. The nonbender felt the rosy haze clouding her head, she wanted to head more, to coax more of those sounds, to feel more of how Korra was gripping at her shoulders. Her fingers circled around the opening and pushed in.

The feeling of Korra's muscles clutching at her fingers, the small whimper of pleasure escaping her lips was enough. Unable to control herself anymore she thrust two fingers inside burrowing them deeper in one smooth motion. Sharp yelp of pain had made her whole body freeze in fear. She looked back up concerned and a bit guilty.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so..." breathed out Korra. Her face was overwhelmed by so many emotions, but she smiled at her through them. The Avatar moved her arms in a fluid motion and the water glowed, Asami felt a surge of something over her fingers and Korra's muscles relaxed a bit. "Please, don't stop." murmured Korra clasping at her again.

Feeling just how desperate the bender had gotten in a few minutes, Asami was only eager to comply. She moved her fingers steadily getting a feel for what Korra liked the most. Moving her thump up she coaxed the finger pad under the hod and slowly brushed it over the swollen, wanting bud of Korra's clit. The Avatar in her arms gasped, she was completely breathless, at a loss at what to do with herself. Korra's head dropped on Asami's shoulder. Her long fingers continued to flex inside, sliding in and out bending and scraping at the tender, quivering walls. The thumb was busy doing circles around the buzzing clit. The engineer could feel how Korra was trembling in her arms. The breathless pleading did not surprise her at all.

"A-asami, please, I'm going to... I can't... Something is... Oh... No, don't, not that... I'm... Ooo..."

"Just let go, Korra, it's okay. Let it happen."

Asami pushed deeper, pressed harder on the tensing up muscles, flicked at the clit giving the bundle of nerves a lot more attention. Korra jerked, she moaned loudly muffling herself with Asami's shoulder, her body convulsed sending waves of quickening shudders over her skin. The tensed muscles clenched on her fingers and she could feel the hot wetness seeping around her palm. Korra kept sucking her fingers in as she rode her release. Asami could hear the muffled whimpering at her shoulder, she gently stroked the wet brown hair, pressed a kiss to the side of Korra's head. She could feel the rising warmth in her chest, the immense satisfaction at what she was able to give her lover.

Once the aftershocks faded and the strong body in her arms relaxed Asami slowly removed her fingers ignoring the grunt of loss from Korra. She pressed her girlfriend to the wall of the pond and looked her in the eye snaking her hands around the toned hips.

"How was it? Did you like your first time with me?"

There was an astonished, slightly glazed over expression on Korra's face. Her voice came out hoarse and husky.

"Are you kidding? It was unbelievable! Really, I'm having trouble believing this has just happened. It feels like a dream."

"Don't worry." whispered Asami leaning in. "I will make sure you get used to this. I'm willing to prove to you this isn't a dream as many times as it takes. Promise."

And then her lips were on Korra's. Strong arms slithered around Asami's shoulders and waist. Taking in each others scent, taste, the feel of skin against skin. It made her head swim again. Finally, she had her, her Korra, right here in her arms. Said woman broke the kiss for a moment, just enough time to whisper into Asami's red lips between the heating up kisses.

"I love you."

There was that pressure at the small of her back again. Her hands slid along the body that was getting more and more familiar, but not enough. Asami wanted to learn every inch of it, every muscle, every sensitive spot, hear every breath and whimper Korra's lips could let out. They had all the time in the world ahead to explore, to drown in each other. Why not make a head start on that promise of hers?

The little flowers in the grass glowed with gentle golden shine. The light breeze rustled the tops of the plum cloud trees. Velvet night was setting in over the Spirit World.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Okay, this is going to be a bit sad and purposefully so. Relationships, especially those of a real and true kind, those which last a lifetime are not just about happy moments and sexy times. It's about being there through all the good and the bad, all the challenges and trials.

On a side note, I'm still planning this story to cover the most important or most telling events. For about ten chapters in total, at least as it looks so far. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_A week and a half later, Sato Estate, Republic City. _

This day could not have been any more gloomy, thought Asami to herself. She was standing in front of a full-sized mirror in her bedroom fixing the non-existent wrinkles on her dress. Her black dress. One she never wore before and desperately hoped never to wear again. She knew the bliss of the Spirit World vacation had to come to an end, but being there with Korra, she simply did not want to think about the real world. She did not want to think about the ruined City she put so much effort into, not about how will she restore Future Industries for what seemed like a hundredth time. The headquarters, Future industries Tower once stood a few hundred yards away from the new Spirit Portal. Most of the off-site equipment and the bank accounts were intact, still it felt as if she was back four years ago, on the solitary mission to put her company back on top.

No, not exactly. Not a solitary mission. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Korra. Korra of bright blue eyes and lopsided grins. Korra of gentle, hesitant touches and unrestrained, all-encompassing embraces. Korra that had become her girlfriend. It was the most elating feeling in the world to keep on reminding herself about what had occurred between them in the Spirit World and after. Asami had been walking on air ever since getting back to Republic City. The reporters had a field day! So did the airbender kids. Bolin bawling had been charmingly interrupted by him giving them a bone-crushing platypusbear hug each every time he saw them together. And Mako... Well, Mako had become awkward again. Asami chuckled quietly. He'll get over it eventually. Though if Asami were absolutely honest, she did not care at all what the others would say or think. Because every time she would look into Korra's wonderful aquamarine eyes everything around would just fade away.

Asami needed that today more than anything. She threw a glance at her reflection in the mirror noticing how unbelievable, surreal her tiny smile looked on the tensed, more pale than usual face. Make up did nothing to hide the strained neutral mask plastered over her features. The dress was flawless. Black and straight and formal. The way it should to be. The brunette did not really expect there to be something to fix when she walked to the mirror, it was just an excuse to try and keep her mind off things. With Korra leaving for the Earth Kingdom in a week or so and the trial of getting through today her mind was too overwhelmed with weakening thoughts, one more depressing than the other.

The engineer sighed moving over to the window. What a gloomy day, indeed. Perhaps, it was meant to be raining on a day like today. The sky over the City was gray, low clouds did not show any indication of clearing. The rain had been going on since morning, lazy and unrelenting it kept on tapping against the windows and roof. Everything appeared gray through the rain. Even the lights from the cars moving in the distance were dulled. Even the Spirit Portal lost some of its golden glory. People moving on the street outside the mansion looked like ghosts. Ghosts... That would be oddly appropriate.

A quiet knock on the door woke Asami from her thoughts. Was it time already?

"Come in."

_Korra. _The Avatar slipped inside closing the door after her. She was wearing a sleeveless, free-flowing dress that reached her ankles. It was black as well. Asami did not know where or how did she procure that number, all the other dresses Korra owned were different shades of blue and of Water Tribe design. This one was obviously made in the City. The raven haired woman smiled lightly like a ray of sunshine breaking the dark clouds of her sadness. It didn't really matter where the dress came from. Korra was being supportive by dressing in black for her and that was more important right now.

"Hey, Asami. They say we're gonna go in fifteen." The short-haired girl stepped closer her face full of concern. "You're alright? Want anything? I can get you..."

"I'll manage. Come here." Korra eagerly took the offered hand their fingers immediately intertwining. They stood by the window together looking out on the rainy day.

"How was the talk with your parents?" asked Asami not just to distract herself: she would never stop caring for the woman next to her; desire to comfort, to get to know and share every little detail not about the Avatar, but her Korra had always been so natural, so easy.

Korra sighed. She leaned in closer letting her head rest on Asami's shoulder. "It went alright, I guess. Mom's missing me, I kinda do, too. My dad..." her body stiffened for a moment. "He still haven't forgiven me for disappearing and lying to them for six months I was gone. I mean, he says he did, but I can hear it in his voice. He loves me, I know he does, but there's this unspoken mistrust between us now. I don't know... I don't think either of us wants to talk about it. It's too hard to get them to understand, really. You know?" Korra's warm thumb was gently running circles over her knuckles. "Asami, you're the only one I can really be myself with. I can tell you anything. Mom and dad, it's so different with them."

The inventor was silent for a while, reminiscing eyes focused on something far in the distance. When she spoke her voice was strained, breaking a tiny bit.

"Yes, I can attest to that. Finding common ground with a parent can be... difficult."

Korra jerked away as if being hit by lighting. She turned around to stand between the black haired woman and the window pulling both of Asami's hands into her own. Her face was at once fearful and apologetic.

"Oh, Spirits, Asami! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't think... I'm such an ass. I wanted to take your mind off of it and instead I was super insensitive, wasn't I? Sorry, sorry. My family..."

Asami stopped the waterfall of apologies with a swift, soft kiss. It was devoid of passion and the raven haired beauty was too tense for it to evolve into anything at this time, but she put all of her gratitude and affection for her girlfriend into the gesture. When they parted she pulled one of her hands free and gently cupped the side of Korra's face. Running her thumb over the tanned cheek and savoring the feel of that soft hair against her fingers Asami looked down on the wide-eyed wonder, concern and worry still frantically obvious in those cerulean orbs.

"I... I will be alright. It's going to be really hard, but as long as you're with me, I can survive anything. So just... Don't over-think how to help me, don't worry so much. All I need right now is your hand in mine. Deal?"

"Deal." nodded the Avatar putting her palm over Asami's hand. They shared a look, a look that spoke more than any words could.

Another polite knock on the door startled both women. The CEO – she really did not feel like a CEO in that moment, in a way it may have been too hard to remember how she got to be a CEO in the first place – gulped and turned sharply towards the door. Steeling her features she took the small bouquet of while lilies from the bed. Manicured fingers ran over the tender buds. Her breath hitched for a second just as she reached the door. Once more a warm hand slipped into hers and Asami could breathe again. Not turning to Korra she squeezed appreciatively drawing strength from the feel of her palm and strolled out of the room. From that moment on her perception of time became odd and jumbled, events moved sporadically either incredibly slow or rushing so fast she had trouble catching up.

At the very west corner of the Sato Estate the was a relatively small enclosure. Walled off with high brick outer wall from the outside world and ornate bronze fence from the rest of the Estate. Inside the little space were green lawns and gravel pathways, some space was devoted to flowers. White lilies. There was a stone bench parked against one of the walls. However, the gaze of any visitor, not that there were many of those, would always travel to the dark stone plate in the middle. It was about half an average man's height emblazoned with white letters in beautiful calligraphy. The writing on the gravestone read:

_Yasuko Sato_

_Beloved wife and mother_

For many years Asami would come here to see the stone, tend to the flowers and occasionally talk to her mother. Today she was coming here for a different reason. There was another stone, identical to the first one, put in the middle of the clearing. The earth below it was opened up, two piles of it were sitting next to the opposite wall slowly turning to mud under the rain. As Asami drew nearer the view of an opened grave next to her mothers, the white letters on the stone above were like a hit in the gut. She slowed down and stepped away to let the servants carrying the casket pass first.

There will be no ceremony. No guests to convey their condolences in earnest or otherwise. The only people here were her, Korra and the earth benders hired to take care of the burial. Asami did not want a ceremony. The City still hated her father. Even with postmortem pardon there have been more than enough critics and condemning voices. And perhaps some of them had a point. But however flawed of a man Hiroshi Sato was, he was her father and she had to...

Asami felt a shudder hit her body as the casket was lowered into the ground. Her fingers were probably crushing the strong palm in her hand yet Korra standing resolutely at her side did not utter a sound. The piles of earth soared in the air to heavily cover the grave. The benders moved smoothly filling out the space as if there never was a gaping, hungry hole in the ground just moments before. Now there were only two gravestones standing next to each other. Five man bowed low to the couple and took their leave. It was not impolite, they were instructed to do so. More than anything Asami wanted for this day to end, to get through this and not deal with any more people.

Finding strength to let go of Korra's grounding hand took a few minutes. She felt that same hand slide to the small of her back and moved closer to the twin gravestones. With unsteady fingers Asami separated the bouquet in two laying the white as snow lilies at the base of both stones. She lingered on her knees watching how the raindrops flowed down the expensive dark marble. She could not think of anything to put on her father's. The only engraving on that one was his name engraved in the same while calligraphic letters as her mother's. The daylight dimmed. With the rainclouds in the sky this evening had brought more darkness way earlier than expected.

"You... want to say something?" gently probed Korra when she finally got up. The southern native was holding an umbrella shielding them from the rain.

The inventor could barely shake her head, she leaned closer letting Korra wrap a steadying arm around her waist and lead her back towards the mansion. The next second they were back where they started. In the master bedroom with the rain still tapping on the tall windows as if nothing had transpired outside. Asami could not remember how they got here, her mind was drifting freely unable to really focus on anything. She let her girlfriend lead her to the bed and sat down not noticing how her feet were bare now. Only when Korra softly whispered something about tea and how she will be right back, did Asami suddenly snap out of her stupor.

"No!" the harsh, high pitch of the dark brunette's normally musical voice startled them both. Asami swallowed trying to hold on to a semblance of control. Her next words were softer, more pleading than asking. "Don't go. Please?"

"I wanted to get us some tea. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere yet."

"It's not... Korra, stay. S-stay the night. I don't think I can be alone after... No, actually I don't think I can be without _you_ right now. Stay."

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"Would you... Would you just hold me? I don't know if I can go to sleep..."

The short haired girl smiled with so much warmth and sadness on her features that nothing else needed to be said. Asami got up reaching to the back of her neck to unclasp the dress that still somehow ended up damp and too constricting. Black silk flowed down her body pooling on the floor. The underwear followed suit. Ignoring her nakedness the raven haired beauty stepped to Korra pulling the slightly sorter woman into a shaking embrace. With those grounding arms around her Asami felt like she could fully breath again. Burrowing her face in Korra's neck she pulled down the zipper of the other woman's dress. Untangling for a moment she helped her girlfriend get out of her clothes. Clasping at the offered hand Asami pulled them back to bed slipping under the satin sheets and warm covers. As soon as Korra lay down beside her Asami coiled around her taking in the warmth and unwavering strength of the other woman's body. She placed her head below Korra's clavicle feeling as her resolve, the need to save face she was able to keep up all day wavered.

Asami sniffled, heaved a shaking breath that send shivers down her skin and let the tears flow. She felt the hold Korra had on her frame tightening. Pushing deeper into the embrace, closer to the beat of Korra's heart she released the thoughts she had been holding back to herself.

"My father. I know he was not perfect. I know what people think of him. He did a lot wrong. I saw how low he got. He tried to kill his own daughter! I did not forget that. I never will. But... He was my dad and I loved him so much."

"It's gonna be alright. Shhh. I'm here. I'm with you."

"I can't believe they are both gone. They left me on my own..."

"Asami, you are not alone. I will always be here for you. Like you have always been there for me."

"Korra, I... I miss them so much already!"

"I know. I know, you do. I know it hurts. But I'm here, now. I will stay as long as you want. And it's going to be better. I promise."

She turned and found refuge in the crook of Korra's neck sliding her arms under the toned body. Completely breaking down from the stress and hurt of this day Asami cried into the sweet smelling shoulder her slender frame shuddering with every breaking sob. Sobbing and holding onto Korra's back the raven haired beauty buried her face deeper. This day could not have been harder. Could not have been more heartbreaking for her. Seeing the names of both her parents on the gravestones next to each other devastated her like nothing else could.

Asami was holding onto Korra in more ways than one. The gentle whispers at her ear, strong arms wrapped securely around her shoulders or holding her hand, warmth and unshakable presence that was _her Korra_, that was the only thing keeping her together through out the day and now... Now it was the only thing that could bring her back. Even with the hurt and loneliness and irrational feeling of betrayal from loosing both her parents, even with that pain fresh and sharp in her chest... Being engulfed in Korra's presence, her strength and warmth, Asami felt safe, protected from the pain and loss, cared for and loved. And for now, it was more than enough, more than she could have possibly dreamed what being with Korra would be like.

Completely spend, exhausted from the trials of that horrible day Asami fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms knowing that as long as those arms were around her everything will be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Yes, I know. Sorry about the wait. This chapter was supposed to go up on the 14th, but a lot of different things prevented that from happening. Here it is though! A large portion of this chapter was inspired by a comic drawn by the wonderful **denimcatfish **(aka **Kathryn Layno**) and, of course, the infamous **ehjaybones' **headcannon that started it all. The idea just fit so seamlessly into the story I was putting together, I had to use it. Korra being the tentative, gentle lover and Asami getting frustrated by it – I could see it so clearly! So, well, here it is. Enjoy and leave some feedback, it's always appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_Five months later, New City Station, Republic City. _

The train was coming around the hill on the horizon. Another warm breeze rustled her long raven hair. Asami was standing on the observation deck above the Station she planned and build. Not just on her own, of course, but Future Industries logo was still proudly displayed above the main entrance. Although, right now the CEO could not really think of the reconstruction efforts or the enormous pile of reports on her desk or the next meeting with the President. Right now none of that was important. All of her thoughts were on that silver shimmer in the distance. Korra was coming back on that train.

The Avatar had been gone a lot since the reconstruction began in full swing. Korra had to juggle Republic City, the expanding Airbender Nation, transition of the Earth Kingdom and even disputes between Spirits. The inventor knew this was going to happen eventually and it wasn't all that bad at first. Korra would go on a trip for a few days, sometimes a week, but she would be back and by her side in no time. For as long as Korra would stay in Republic City they tried spending as much time together as possible. Asami had dragged Korra on a few spectacular dates in what was left of the entertainment district. The southern native was not in any way comfortable in the luxurious atmosphere being awkward and all around adorable, which Asami found more than a little bit endearing. Korra would take her on lunch dates to the Spirit World and sometimes they would gather the whole Team Avatar and have some fun.

Asami smiled lightly at the memory. The CEO herself could not leave the City. She did not only had to rebuild all the facilities of her company – the new Future Industries Tower had been sketched out, but production lines and warehouses were the first order of business. Raiko unceremoniously put the weight of the whole City on her shoulders. In his usual manner the shrewd politician veiled it behind an official partnership with the United Republic's government and the private sector, but everybody knew who was calling the shots, really. Varrick and Zhu Li had been on their honeymoon for the third consecutive month so no help was to be had from them. Honestly, Asami enjoyed working on the new City. Free reign and unlimited funding – what more could an engineer-planner-architect-CEO-extraordinaire wish for?

_Korra_. The Avatar had been gone for almost a full month this time. The transition of the Earth Kingdom had reached its pivotal stage and every politician, every little bureaucrat demanded Korra's presence. The reconstruction projects had kept Asami busy and she was grateful to be doing what she loved and yet there was this unwavering longing, a pit in her stomach every minute of every day that her girlfriend was away. They wrote letters and talked over the radio, but it wasn't the same. Sometimes she wondered if she's being too clingy. The black haired engineer was aware that Korra did not belong to her. The Avatar was responsible for the whole world and she knew how much Korra wanted to keep it in balance, be a positive influence. It was just... After truly finding each other in more ways than one, after absorbing the fact that Korra's love was as profound as hers, it was physically draining to be separated again.

Asami watched the train getting nearer until in was almost at the Station, mesmerized. Then as if awaking from a daydream she turned sharply on the spot and rushed down to the platform. The reporters and officials were already there, waiting impatiently for the Avatar to arrive. Unsurprisingly Raiko had chosen to abstain from greeting the Avatar. Not that any of them would have been successful at finding Korra at the head of the train where luxurious carts were located. Asami smiled mischievously. All those people obviously did not know Korra as well as she did. The head-strong woman was riding in the very back along with her polarbeardog. In the cart that was transporting animals, most likely befriending some koalasheep and rabbitcows over the long journey. When Asami hopped into already parked at the very end of the platform car, the door of the last cart swung open releasing an enormous white beast. The inventors heart did a somersault when she took in the sight of the lean figure waving to the inside of the cart. Korra got a couple of_ 'bee!'_ and _'moo!' _in response and soared into the front seat with a laugh.

"I'm gonna miss those guys." she drawled focusing on the polarbeardog who was chasing its own tail eager to be running around and out of the confides of the cart. "Naga! Come here!" The white beast jumped in the car with a whimper and saddest puppy eyes. "Don't worry, girl, you can run all you like once we get to the Estate. Right?" she turned to Asami who was steering the car up on the road leaving the befuddled reporters to wonder where the Avatar had disappeared to.

"Oh, _now_ you notice me! How about 'hello, Asami', 'I missed you, Asami', 'can I give you a kiss, Asami'? It has been a month and all you seem to care about is your fluffy companion."

"I'm sorry. It's so great to see you! I did miss you a lot, don't be mad." they both knew Asami was kidding, but there was something in the tanned girl's voice that made Asami glance at her. Korra was eyeing her hands and her cheeks turned scarlet.

"You know, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not mad at all and of course Naga can have the grounds to stretch her paws. Is there something bothering you?"

"N-Nothing!" stammered Korra running her hand through her short hair sweeping in the wind. She groaned loudly and added. "Sorry, if I had greeted you properly, I don't think I could have stopped. And you have to drive us so I just... Lets just say I can't wait to get where we're going."

"I see." supplied the inventor tying to hide her smile. She changed gears and sped up towards the Estate.

The ride was swift as the roads were the first part of the City to be fully restored and before long they had the car parked next to the Mansion. Released Naga sprinted happily towards the east end of the property. The servants had taken care of the luggage discretely not wanting to disturb the famous couple. Asami stood side by side with Korra watching the white form disappear in the flora, then she firmly took her hand and lead them into the Mansion. Not stopping in the foyer the darker brunette led them up the stairs, through the hall and to the high double doors at the end. Once they were inside she let go of Korra to close and lock the doors to the master bedroom.

Turing around she took in her girlfriend as if seeing her for the first time. Asami's eyes traveled up the toned form until they reached Korra's face. Locking gazes with the bright blue eyes the raven haired beauty breathed out, she haven't noticed that she was holding her breath nor for how long she did. A big smile bloomed on her lips in response to the very familiar lopsided grin that was on Korra's.

"Hi." mouthed Asami in a barely audible whisper.

"Hey." the southern native's voice was low as well, but stronger, brimming with joy.

The next second they were tangled in each other. Asami flung her arms around Korra's strong shoulders tilting her head to let their lips melt into the long awaited kiss. The tanned girl snaked her arms around her waist pulling them closer and closer. As Asami's lips sought more contact Korra lifted her whole body slightly off the floor. All the miles and days apart seemed to seep away from in-between them, the worry and loneliness chased away by the embrace, but the longing, that suddenly brought to the surface need for each other only increased.

With one hand tangled in the soft brown locks Asami let her other hand travel down the expanse of Korra's back enjoying the feel of sculpted muscles. Stopping at the small of her back she pushed her fingers to slide below the hem of Korra's blue shirt. Teasing contact of skin against skin send shudders through both bodies. Korra gasped and moaned into her mouth and Asami felt an all-consuming fire start below her navel growing and spreading with each fluttering thump of her heart. She dipped her neck claiming Korra's lips once more pushing harder, deeper. Her tongue darted forward sliding into the welcoming heat of her girlfriend's mouth. Their tongues danced in a tango of gentle caresses and harsh, needy strokes. Korra was butter in her hands, so malleable and willing, so ready for her.

The darker brunette broke off the deep kiss peppering the tanned face with a string of passionate pecks while her nimble fingers worked on discarding the clothes that prevented them from feeling more of each other. Sweet haze rapidly clouded her mind, all she needed was to see, to touch, to drown herself in more _Korra_. Asami felt her desire spiraling out of control, she wanted Korra with an almost painful urgency. Like they had been apart for long years and not a meager four weeks. Just when she was finished with the belt of the Avatar's heavy pants letting the fur waistband fall to the floor, Asami felt her already unbuttoned jacked being loosened off her shoulders. Somehow they worked in unison discarding the unnecessary garments while not tearing their lips apart for even a moment.

The garments littered the floor thrown haphazardly in their rush to uncover more and more of each other. When the last piece of cloth was removed Asami managed to focus her eyes. They were still standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the mess of clothing on the floor. A fleeting thought brushed past her analytical mind wondering how they managed to get undressed while sanding and not untangling their hungry hands and lips. She traced the tanned arms that were snaked around her waist and gently pulled herself out of the tight hold. With a sly smile at Korra, who's hair was disheveled and lips kiss-swollen, who was sublimely naked and gazing at her with breathless adoration, Asami pulled the hairband out of her pony tail shaking her black silky tresses loose to cascade around her shoulders. It was not lost on the inventor how Korra's breathing hitched at the sight.

Taking her girlfriend's hand she backed towards the bed pulling Korra along with her. Asami sat up on the edge and shifted backwards not breaking eye contact. The tanned woman followed her carefully crawling on top and stilling above Asami. They shared a loving smile tracing each others faces with their eyes in anticipation of what was going to transpire next. Letting out a breathy sight Asami raised her arms along Korra's to place her palms on the top of her back and pull the woman to lay flat atop of her. Their lips sought and found each other instinctively. The kiss was slow, melting their tongues together and reaffirming the passion they had to keep down for all the time apart.

The engineer moaned into the kiss. Her need was pulsing, rolling from between her legs all through her body. The fingertips she was tracing the muscular back with were tingling. Her skin where Korra was touching her or pressing against her felt like it was on fire. When Korra's mouth moved lower to trace kisses along her jaw and throat Asami arched into the body above her inhaling with a loud hiss. Her arousal had already spiked high, desire continuously building from her lovers closeness, the smell and touch and feel of Korra's body being pressed to her own. Growing agitated at the languid pace her lover had taken Asami felt a pang of irritable dissatisfaction and disappointment tainting her dreamy state.

Korra was a tender and attentive lover. That utmost sincerity, the way she threw all of herself into pleasing Asami, almost worshiping her body had been adorable in spite and sometimes rather because of the tanned girl's inexperience. During the first few months of being together Asami loved to simply let Korra do whatever she wanted. Let her explore her body, build Korra's trust in her own sexual ability. Being completely honest, Asami loved all of it. The hesitant, concerned touches, the look of adoration in Korra's eyes, the way she regarded the darker brunette as something incredibly precious. It filled her heart with that elating airy feeling, something she never felt before. It was what it felt like to be loved and accepted for who she was, no pretense, no barriers between them – only the truth and trust.

However, right now that was not at all what she wanted. Asami was beyond aroused. It was surprising the fire consuming her body did not ignite the furniture, haphazardly discarded clothes and even the very air around them. The inventor knew Korra would be the same tentative and sweet... and it was killing her. Korra knew Asami's skill-set in everyday life, never doubted her on the battlefield or questioned her ability to run a company, but as soon as they were in the bedroom the insatiable woman would treat her like the priceless ceramic vase that could shatter at any wrong move. After a month apart it seemed that Korra became a puddle the second their lips met. She moved slowly along Asami's body trailing soft kisses and gently caressing her thighs completely unaware of the torrent of unresolved lust raging in her girlfriend at the moment.

Korra's fingers finally had made their tortuously slow way to the building wetness between the pale thighs. The Avatar lips were resting at her clavicle. Even there Korra was careful not to press or suck too hard, not to leave an impression on the milky skin. Which only served to irritate Asami more. The tanned fingers traced the slim, perfectly maintained line of hair before dipping lower into the glistening folds. Asami arched and whimpered at the lightest touch. The tanned hand immediately tensed and moved away. A low groan escaped her red lips.

"Asami, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Asami..."

Opening her eyes Asami saw exactly what she was afraid of. Korra was leaning over her. The bright blue eyes glazed over slightly, eyebrows knotted in concern. The adorable wonder that she was Korra seemed like she forgot how to breathe waiting for the answer. Asami exhaled and nodded to alleviate some of that damned worry on the glowing face. That was _it_. She could not take it anymore. Her arms shot forward as she sat up and she cradled Korra's face in her palms. Asami pulled them closer savoring the complete attention from the other woman. She always loved the feel of her soft brown hair and how mocha skin contrasted with her pale fingers on Korra's cheeks.

Asami gazed right into those blue pools letting her unrestrained desire burn through the darkened emerald eyes. Korra gulped and let out a shaky breath leaving her mouth slightly open with moisture glossing her lips. Asami bit her lower lip at the intensely sexy view and said slowly in a low, overflowing with open lust voice.

"Korra, listen carefully. I want you to _destroy_ me. Right now."

The aquamarine eyes went wide in shock. Korra's eyebrows were threatening to escape into her hairline and her mouth fell open at the words. For several long moments they interlocked their gazes, the Avatar searching to connect Asami's challenging words and her unapologetic sultry expression with the obvious panic the brunette could see swirling behind the aquamarine eyes. There was a beat when Asami thought Korra would splutter and recoil in embarrassment, but it did not happen. Instead suddenly the hesitation and tenderness was thrown to the wind. Korra's eyes narrowed, her brows went low in determination. The overly careful, inexperienced, adorable wonder was gone in a matter of seconds. The Korra before her was radiating unrestrained urge to claim her, to take, to fulfill her every need and want. The burning of those eyes and low rumbling in Korra's throat send a sweet jolt down the column of Asami's spine. _Finally_.

The tanned woman surged forward pinning her down to the bed and claiming her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. The kiss that was all teeth and tongue, urgent, greedy and demanding. Korra's strong arm captured her wrists trapping them in a lock above her head. The determined mouth left her lips darting lower to suck and bite at the curve of her neck and shoulder. Asami moaned loudly with a strained smile on her swollen lips. Without hesitation she dove into the wonderful sensation of giving herself over to Korra, letting her lover fulfill her need completely.

Korra was sucking at the tender flesh at the crook of her neck, biting and lapping at the darkening mark with her tongue. Her other hand already swiped past Asami's abdomen and delved into the waiting heat of her sex. Without teasing or hesitation she pushed in with two fingers easily – generous wetness slicking the folds and walls under the harsh fingers. Asami arched and buckled into the touch. Korra leaned closer over her pressing her upper body tighter to Asami as her fingers began pumping. She angled her wrist so that the palm of her hand lay flat on the brunette's clit massaging it with each motion. It could not go on for long, not with the aching way the raven haired beauty had been longing for this. Asami had been teetering on the edge already and with Korra finally fulfilling what she wanted, it was impossible to resist the release building up within her. She buckled frantically against the thrusting hand hissing and moaning. A moment later she clenched around the twisting fingers and came with the wonderful name on her lips.

"_Korra! KORRA!" _

Korra did not stop. She only stilled her fingers letting the slick folds throb around her hand and not pulling out. Releasing Asami's arms the short haired woman held her steady as contractions rippled through her body. Korra lowered herself down the shivering body pressing kisses to every inch of pale skin she could reach. The demanding mouth closed around one of her nipples sucking on the hardened point. Asami let out a soft cry still sensitive from her orgasm, but feeling another wave of arousal raising within her. She leaned into the caresses and the pressure on her breast wanting to feel more, earning to give more to Korra. The Avatar's tongue lashed out quickly rolling over the trapped nipple. She released the hard bud and shifted lower. Korra let the tip of her tongue trace a line from between Asami's breasts all the way down her trembling and whimpering body to her navel. She swirled around for a bit showing off the move she had learned from the brunette. Asami would have laughed if she wasn't overflown with a wave of sharp, searing need at another low, pleased rumble that sounded in Korra's throat. The inventor felt her walls tightening around the stilled fingers, the throbbing in her clit grew sharper, needier.

Concentrated on the feeling of wonderful fullness Asami missed the moment when Korra settled between her legs. She barely took notice of one strong arm pulling her thighs to lay on Korra's shoulders. What she did notice was a hot mouth closing firmly over her clit. The sucking kiss and broad stroke of a clever tongue send an electrifying jolt from her clit through her body exploding into stars behind her closed eyes. A swirl of that wonderful tongue followed caressing the glistening folds around her swollen clit. Asami shuddered and whimpered as the previously still fingers began to move again. Asami moaned buckling into the motion, a pulse of pleasure racking her body every time Korra flicked her tongue over the hard bud. With the next motion the tanned girl's fingers curled hitting the perfect spot. The brunette ached off the bed and let out a silent scream, whatever she was expecting of her girlfriend, this was a thousand times better.

Her lover's name was flying off Asami's red lips in a litany of hitched breaths, urgent moans and muffled cries.

Korra's fingers continued to thrust and curl and twist while her mouth was firmly closed around Asami's buzzing clit. The dark brunette was thrashing against the mattress. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of white sheets. Her black silky hair was spread all over the pillows, several long tresses landed across her face and neck with the shakes of her head. She was grateful to Korra for draping her legs over her shoulders and keeping her hips steady with one strong arm wrapped around them. Asami could not stop her calves from trembling and her toes from curling. Korra increased her pace keeping the movements smooth and firm coating more of her hand in generous wetness. She sucked on the hard point of her clit again teasing against it with her curling fingers.

Asami bolted upright. She buried her hands in the short brown hair pressing Korra tightly to her throbbing sex, the shudders began building below her navel. The brunette let out a sharp cry as violent contractions of a much more powerful orgasm exploded from her center. Her legs shut together and stretched in straight lines, she coiled, tightened... and fell back onto the bed breathless, clammy and spend. The muscles of her stomach, thighs and calves continued to twitch as the aftershocks of her release settled in.

In her lazy afterglow Asami barely felt the mattress give way on her left. Korra carefully lay down next to the breathless, trembling body. She gently moved the stray strands of slightly damp hair out of Asami's face. The flushed and bleary beauty shifted her head and settled her eyes on the wonderful woman that brought so much happiness into her life. She gave the hesitantly appeased Korra a tired smile. It warmed her heart when the other woman reciprocated with that familiar impish grin, yet there was a hint of the old worry behind her bright blue eyes.

"Asami... Was that good? I'm sorry if I..."

Suddenly re-energized the brunette grabbed her cheeks and surged up to plant a hasty kiss on her lips. It was pure gratitude and appreciation. When they parted Asami pulled the Avatar to lay atop of her. Korra stetted into the crook of her neck with a shuddering sigh. The engineer's fingers were drawing lazy circles over the expanse of Korra's back. Their skin was damp from perspiration and slowly cooling in the air of the room, but neither wanted to separate just yet. Their legs tangled together and Asami felt that wonderful soreness and warmth settle over her tired muscles. She sighed contentedly.

"It was great, Korra. I loved every second of it. Why are you doubting how great you were?"

"No, it's just... It's the first time I, well... You know..." she trailed away.

"Took control? Gave in to your desires? Let yourself do and feel what you really wanted without reservations?"

"Yeah, _that_." the mighty Avatar hid her face in the jasmine smelling raven hair inhaling deeply.

"Korra, you did exactly what I had asked for. I have to admit I grew a bit frustrated with the way you have been treating me while we made love. I'm not going to break, I can take all the passion you can give me and be happy for it. I love the tender moments we have, but sometimes I want you to show me just how badly you want me because... Because that's how badly I want you."

The woman laying half-atop her suddenly rose up placing a hand on either side of her shoulders and gazing down on Asami intently. There was a storm of feelings raging in the sapphire eyes one replacing the other. Relief, joy, longing, tenderness. After a while a look of wonderment spread across her face.

"I love you." breathed out the Avatar incredulously like that was the ultimate truth of the universe and it hit her here and now.

Asami chuckled at the wondrous expression on the tanned face. "I love you, too." She leaned forward placing a gentle peck on her girlfriend's lips and slithered from under her body.

The inventor slid of the bed feeling her muscles aching and smiling at that physical reminder of what happened between them just a little while ago. She stretched freely raising her arms above her head and pulling at her wrists. Letting out a satisfied sigh she turned around to Korra who was watching her with the same wondrous look and a dreamy smile on her face.

"How about we clean up?"

"Sure," nodded the southern native getting out of bed.

"Hot tub? I want to hear all about what you were up to in the Earth Kingdom!"

"It's not Earth Kingdom anymore, doekitten. Coalition of Earth Republics or United Earth Republics. They haven't decided on the name yet." laughed Korra following the other woman to the small door on the other side of the room.

They almost collided when Asami stopped abruptly. The inventor looked over the shoulder with a quizzically raised brow.

"Doekitten?" she could not stop her lips from forming an amused smile. Korra shrugged sheepishly as if trying to say _'Hey, I'm trying to be suave here!'_ The light blush on her cheeks was not helping her case. Even after the magnificent display Korra had gifted Asami with, she was as much the adorable wonder she always had been.

The engineer burst into laughter hooking an arm around Korra's waist and shoving her into the room filled with hot white steam. The door closed firmly after them, but the expensive wood was not able to stifle the sounds of happy laughter completely.


End file.
